Soft Charm
by Deidato
Summary: Reader insert fic, based on an imagine on Tumblr : Sam and the reader go on a date after a demon hunt and they run into the reader's ex.


**Originally written for an imagine on tumblr : Sam & the Reader go on a date after a Demon hunt and run into the Reader's ex**

* * *

><p>You were completely sprawled over the table of your motel room, and were fighting against an incresing need of sleep as the warm sunrays of july were gradualy scattering on each part of your skin that wasn't covered.<p>

"Come on, (Y/N), sit up straight, you're going to fall asleep otherwise." Sam said without taking his eyes off his laptop.

"Oh Sam, please ! Only five minutes, it won't hurt anybody !"

"Dean can come back at any moment, and if he found something we'll have to react quickly."

"Yeah, I know..." You lifted your head a bit so you could see him through your (H/C) strands. "It's just... We didn't take a break for an eternity, and I'm exhausted. I'd just like to enjoy the weather a bit, y'know ? Before we have to go again..."

You sighed and lowered your head to its previous position, but were not sleepy anymore. Sam took a quick glance at you before trying to focus on his screen again.

"Well.." The younger Winchester started. "Once this case is over, we could maybe go out to change our minds, enjoy the city..."

"You mean the three of us going to the local bar, right ?" The idea wasn't totally unpleasant, but you were a bit tired of that for now.

Sam chuckled. "Well actually, I was more thinking about something a bit more pleasant. Like, just the two of us." He had shifty eyes, pretending to look at his screen.

You frowned and rose your head of a few inches, looking at him. "You mean like, a date ?"

"Something like that, yes. I mean, maybe, if you want.." He swallowed and took a brief look at you.

You softly straighten yourself, still looking at Sam, a bit puzzled, processing his words. Sam finally turned his head toward yours and you locked your (E/C) eyes on his. You opened your mouth to answer, but hadn't a chance to do so, given that the door opened abruptly on Dean shouting at you to hurry because he had found the demon.

xXxXx

Standing in front of his suitcase, Sam advised with a tired eye the few pants that were folded into it. There was this black jeans he had purchased two years ago on a whim, that he liked but didn't go well with any of his t-shirts. He put an uncertain hand on the white canvas pants that was both stylish and discreet but the weather wasn't mild enough to give him a chance to wear it. Then he hesitated to put the faded blue jeans offered by his older brother, Dean, but remembered that he was a bit too small for him and remembered how he hated the way it clunged to his thighs. Sam thought to put on shorts but the wind was too strong in this afternoon to early July and he didn't want to shiver all day.

Jaded, Sam turned and crossed the amused gaze of Dean. Lying on his stomach, resting on elbows, the green-eyed boy was staring at him with interest.

"Stop looking at me like that, Dean" Sam grumbled.

"This is so cute seeing you taking your time like a girl to get dressed" he replicated with a smirk.

"Shut up ! This is our first date and I wanna be... presentable."

"Just say you want to appeal to her" Dean teased.

Sam rolled his eyes before turning to his suitcase again. Why did they have to share the same room ? He couldn't even get ready properly without his brother making comments on everything. He sighed, trying to find something to wear. Usually, he didn't care much about this kind of thing he considered futile. He'd caught the first pants that'd came to hand, would found a top adapted and it was over. But today was different.

After you had managed to get rid of the demon (which hadn't been quiet a piece of cake), you had headed back to the motel where you had stated to patch each others. You had taken care of Sam and had taken advantage of the situation to come back on your previous conversation.

"You know... If your proposition still stands, we could go somewhere tonight."

Sam had chuckled and smiled. "I think I saw a movie theater earlier."

"Good." You had replied with a smile.

Sam had invited you to the movies and, given that you saw him every day in his usual outfits since you had started to hunt with the brothers, he wanted to impress you in the clothing, looking for something both simple and elegant. Unfortunately, this task proved much tougher as he might think.

"What did you put in underwears ?" Dean teased again. "Because this is the real clothe that makes a difference."

Sam's dark eyes rolled while a sigh crossed his lips.

"You really have a dirty mind, we're just going to see a movie" Sam answered, coming closer to his brother.

"You're a guy so you should know that we never invite someone without having something in the back of our mind. Me when I invite a girl, I always hope a compensation in exchange." he said with a wink.

"You're a boor, that's all. And sometimes it would do some good to you to think with your upper brain."

"Just saying, but you know, (Y/N) didn't do things by half, her." He said with a grin and the eyes sparkling with mischief.

Once you had agreed to go to see a movie, Sam had left to take a shower (going on a date covered with dirt, sweat and demon blood wasn't really the best) and you had stayed with Dean to pick your outfit for later. Now Sam was in the room struggling with his clothes and you were still in the bathroom, getting ready after your shower.

So, yeah, Dean had seen what you'd choosen to wear, but even imagining you asking Dean for advices for your clothes, Sam wasn't sure that you'd ask for his advices in underwears. Although now that he was thinking about it, he could totally picture you, after choosing your clothes, turning your back on Dean and exclamating "_Now the most important !_" and turning back with underwears in front of you, looking at him very seriously. Yeah, you could've totally done it. It wouldn't even surprise him much if you had.

The unfamiliar sound of high heels brought him back to reality.

He looked in the direction where the sound came from and his heartbeats hastened as his eyes widened. You were wearing a blue tank top lightly low-necked over a leather pants, and you had changed your military boots for a pair of dark pumps with a few inches heels. You hadn't tied your hairs, and they were smoothly falling around your cheeks and in your back, like a waterfall of (Y/H/C) ink. You hadn't put a lot of make up, only mascara and a slight tip of lipstick. Sam was amazed by how it suited you rather well. No, actually you looked absolutely ravishing like that.

Dean emitted a marveling whistle. "Wow, (Y/N), you're amazing."

"Thank you, but close your mouth will ya darling ? You're going to ruin the sheets otherwise." You replicated with a wink.

You turned toward Sam as you picked your jacket. "So, are we going ?"

He still hadn't said a word yet, still astonished by your look, and he akwardly nodded as an answer to your question, which made you laugh a little. You were very satisfied by the effect you were producing on the younger brother.

"Hey Sammy, if you're not decided to move, I'm willing to take your place !" The older said biting his lower lip with an appreciative look upon your body.

Sam shouted a murderous look to Dean before picking his brown hoodie. He wouldn't get changed, never mind, he would go to your date dressed with a simple jeans and his purple t-shirt with a pink thin dog drawn on it. After all, you'd said you liked it, so it would perfectly do. He opened the door for you and followed in your footsteps outside, not hearing the last coment of his brother.

Since the movie theater wasn't too far from the motel, you were going by feets. The trade wind pushed back Sam's hair carefully combed, ruffling them docilely. Gradualy as you walked, the atmosphere relaxed, tongues were loosened, the glances crossed, hands brushed shyly.

You entered the cinema and soon the film began, you couldn't help but comment on the actors, disturbing the elderly couple sitting next to you. Your fingers brushed against Sam's hand resting on the armrest but when he tried to catch your eyes, you pretended not to notice. Sam abandoned, vainly trying to concentrate on the film to contain the emotion that was overwhelming him.

Sam revealed a superhuman strenght as he fought to restrain himself from kissing you. The movie ended over the air of a classical music, the credits filed off on the black screen, ending the romantic kiss of the two main actors.

Once you were outside, you turned toward Sam and gave him a smile.

"I loved this movie" You assured with a cheerful tone.

"Me either. It was really a beautiful story."

You were both lying. Each of you had stared at the screen and looked without really see the actors who unveiled their talents. Neither of you had really understood the movie, you hadn't even really retained the story. Simply because each of you had spent the entire session to think about the other.

"So, what should we do now ?" Sam asked.

"What about an ice cream ? I'm starving !" You said.

"Okay, but we'll have to hurry."

Sam looked up to the sky. "I have the impression that it's going to rain."

You were going to answer, but a sadly familiar voice froze your heart with horror.

"(Y/N), is that you ?"

You gazed wide-eyed as you turned on the fly. Your face darkened when you recognized those red hairs and brown eyes.

"What are you doing here ?" He gasped.

"Sorry to inform you that this is a public place."

He came closer with his everlasting slow gait. A clearly perceptible discomfort hovered between the two of you. Sam frowned, not understanding the situation and frustrated by the rudeness of the man who hadn't even greeted him. The man was biting his lips, as if he was anxious. You were glaring at him, not impressed by the coldness from your ex boyfriend. His accusing eyes detached themselves from yours to land on Sam.

"Who's that?" he asked coldly.

An unpleasant shiver ran through Sam's body. He gave him an icy look for only answer, which made the man smile. It quickly turned into a fixed grin when Sam moved closer to you, causing his chest to bump your back and resting a hand on one of your shoulders. You examinated Sam for a short time before looking at your ex again. He peered the (Y/E/C) of your eyes, looking for any explanation but only found an unbearable contempt.

"What do you want ?" you asked finally.

"You didn't answered my calls."

You let out a bitter rictus.

"With what happened ? Sorry but we don't have anything to do with each other anymore, so stop calling."

As a hunter (especially teaming up with the Winchester), you had many phones. So when you had broken up you had just thrown this phone in a box so you wouldn't be annoyed for a moment. But you hadn't touched it since that moment.

"Forgive me" He whispered. "I made a serious mistake. I want you to leave me a second chance. I miss you."

"No, it's too late, sorry."

You were about to go but he grabed your arm. He tightened so much he was hurting you.

"How dare you ?" He shouted.

Sam immediatly moved closer to him, dominating him from his height. "Don't touch her."

Your ex looked at him up and down before letting you retrieve your arm.

"I don't want to see you again, understood ?"

You turned around and started to walk away, Sam following you, but his voice rang out in your back again, playing on your frayed nerves.

"So he's your new toy ?" He hit, pointing Sam out. "You plan to strip him of everything he has before abandon him like a bitch ?"

Furious, you made a sudden about-turn.

"He has nothing to do with you and all the others. Do not compare yourself to him, you aren't even half the man he is !" You shouted wildly.

You turned back and mechanically grabed Sam's hand, getting away with a rapid step.

Plunged in an akward silence again, you reached a small park. You had dark thoughts while Sam was still staring at your sealed hands. The storm's murmur brought you back to reality and Sam looked up to the sky. Thick black clouds were floating above your heads, threatening at any time to let on you an icy rain. You reluctantly let Sam's hand. You slowed your pace, listening with half an ear the echoes of nature. The discreet birds singing, the soothing sound of water, the whistling of the wind which made dance the cherry trees's leaves.

Thoughtful, you were studying your feet. Sam was staring at you with insistence, wanting to know more about this rude redhead but not daring to ask. The public garden was almost deserted at the end of this dull day. The air was dense, breathing became difficult. As if you read in Sam's thoughts, you provided an explanation.

You were already dating him when you had met the Winchester brothers. You told Sam how your relationship had been chaotic. How at the beginning, everything was so perfect and you just apreciated passing some time with each others when you weren't hunting (he'd thought you travelled for your job, which wasn't totally wrong), simply savoring the pleasure of the moment. How, gradually, your idyll took another turn. How the things had deteriorated. How he had once risen a hand on you. It had been the only one. You had defended yourself and almost sent him at the hospital (after all you were a hunter). After that, you had left him.

A drop then hundreds befell you. You grabbed Sam's hand and led him into a wild ride. Under the roar of the storm threatening, you crossed the park under the icy downpour. You came into the city center and you sheltered under the canopy of a supermarket. Back bent, hands on knees, you were taking your breath while Sam was watching you with a bright eye. The wipers of cars struggling against rain, pedestrians were running in all directions, like a colony of ants.

"Il pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville" you recitated in an almost perfect accent.

"Paul Verlaine." Sam completed.

A huge genuine smile brightened your face as you nodded. You had european origins, but Sam always amazed you by his erudition. Especially when it came about foreign cultures.

"You see you can help others when you want." he droped.

Your smile faded and sad gleam shone in your eyes. Sighing, you swept with a gloomy look the city center filled with cars. Recently you had confessed to him how bad you felt about yourself, as a hunter and as a person, about your doubts and your fears about the job, about the fact you were starting to think it was worthless, how you couldn't save everyone, how you couldn't save anyone.

"I can't do anything for the others, I'm not like you or Dean..."

"You're wrong, you can always do something for others, the key is to really want it."

You raised an eyebrow and questionned him with your eyes.

"For exemple, what you've done a few minutes ago is wonderful."

"What did I do ?"

"You smiled."

A feeling combining joy and surprise crossed your body from all sides. Confused, you frantically scratched the back of your head, blushing.

"So what ?" You asked hesitantly.

"So you brought me something. Your warmth, your true beauty, the one you usually hide behind your tough look, the sweetness that you usually hide carefully and... the whiteness of your teeth."

A new smile spread across your face.

"For that, you must thank my dentist and his annual super scaling."

Sam chuckled. Your eyes looked around for each others, and met. Yours fled from Sam's orbs before plunging again into the dark green. Your hands brushed each others, your hearts bolted. The emotion that had overwhelmed you in the movie theater was resurfacing, washing over your bodies, turning your hearts over. After many attempts, Sam finally caught your gaze.

The hesitation on his face was obvious, but the smile you gave calmed all his concerns. Without thinking further, he leaned towards you and kissed you with an infinite tenderness. His mouth detached from yours and you exchanged a brief look. You slapped a hand on Sam's neck and captured his lips. The kiss was more intense, less chaste. Sam's hands surrounded your waist, shivering on the contact with your body. Fingers lost in Sam's dark hairs, you tried to calm the frantic beating of your heart. Tasting his lips engendered in you a whole slew of new sensations.

Transported elsewhere, just hearing the rain hitting the plastic awning, you were only aware of the other's warmth. Your hand slipped on his cheek. Your tongues met, shy, before dancing together. The heart on the verge of imploding and the legs like jelly, you were rediscovering the true meaning of the word "love".

A word that you had never truly experimented and had used without really understand it, a feeling that Sam thought he was doomed to never experience again. Yet there you were, in the rain in July, sharing a unique moment. Love had just hit you with full force, trapping you in a world rocked with promises and illusions. You imagined a bright future filled with love, and Sam was only hoping that the hunting life would be understanding and would allow him the time to offer everything to you.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys this is it, this is my first published fanfic, so please tell me what you thought about it !<br>****A little reminder that english insn't my mothertong so there might be some mistakes, and I'm sorry if there are. Don't hesitate to tell me so I can correct it and improve :)**


End file.
